Amen
by prexus
Summary: It’s like as if she were seven again, writing letters to God on a spiral bound notebook, found tucked away in a shoebox under her bed. (hint!DG)


Amen 

by prexus

AN: It's kind of weird that I actually wrote this. I'm in this kind of zone where I'm not sure where I stand as a Christian, if I could even call myself that anymore. I was falling away and now I'm not sure if I could get back to Him. Well, I hopefully can. ANYWAY (sorry about that little rant!), **about the fanfic.** @_@ It's Virginia Weasley, and she finds this notebook in her old room at the Burrow.

_Scene: The burrow, a pink room. Hasn't been lived in for years. A girl in the centre of the room. An open shoebox, and a journal in her hands. Curtain._

She opens the journal. Pressed flowers fall from the pages. She remembers that day. Ron had taught her how to fly. _Dear God, please please please let me be as good as Ron at flying. I want to play Quidditch too. Amen._

Her hands flip the dusty pages. The ink had been smeared on this page. Maybe she was crying. _Dear God, please punish Fred and George.. They are mean to me and they make me very sad all the time. Amen._

At the bottom of the same page, an entry is scribbled across. _Dear God, I take back what I said. Please bless them so they can go to heaven and meet you. I think they would like you very much. You're a very very nice man. Amen._

Another page. Another memory. _Dear God, make Mommy and Daddy stop fighting. I'm sorry if I've been a bad girl. I didn't mean to talk to that blonde boy at the playground. But he seemed very very very lonely and very very sad. I didn't think Daddy would get so mad at me. Amen._

A seven year old contemplation. _Dear God, I want to know who that boy is. Why was he so sad? How come he didn't have lots of brothers with him, like me? You never answer my questions. Please write back to me this time. Amen._

A little girl's anger. _Dear God, I said 'PLEASE' didn't I? How come you never answer? I always ask questions but I always have to find out by myself. It's not fair. You're not fair. But it's okay, I don't hate you. Amen._

Infatuations. _Dear God, today Ron went away to school. I was really sad and now I'm the only one at home. I can' wait until I go to school too! But then Mommy will be the only one home. Oh, and Daddy too. But he's always away at work. Today at the train station, I saw Harry Potter! It was really embarrassing. And I saw this boy with really blonde hair. He seemed kind of familiar. He had a weird expression on his face when this big man was talking to him. I think he was the blonde boy's dad. I'm happy Daddy isn't like his daddy. Maybe I can find something about him in this journal, but that would be all the way back to when I was seven or something.  I'm trying to figure out how to charm the freckles off my face. Last time, I turned them purple. Well, good night then. Amen._

The last entry is on the last day of August, before school of course. _Dear God, I'm really excited! I can't believe I'm finally going to school! And seeing Harry Potter everyday! Amen!_

The notebook is lying on the floor, flipped to a blank page. The last page. Her eyes are a bit red, but she's not crying. There's a quill in her hand. She wonders what to write. 

****

**_It's like as if she were seven again, writing letters to God on a spiral bound notebook, found tucked away in a shoebox under her bed._**

The girl smiles. _Dear God, school was everything I expected it to be. I finally graduated last year! Aren't you proud of me? After my first year, I was scared to write in here. Stupid, really. Why would I be afraid of you, God? Well anyway, I've learned a lot while I was away from home. I'm getting married in six months! I already have my engagement ring. Guess who it is? No, it isn't famous Harry Potter! Remember that blonde boy? The sad one in the playground? The one at the train station that I didn't recognize? Yep, God, that's him! You probably know already, but I'm just reminding you. It's really funny actually, I hated him up until I was nearly done with school. Well you know what they say about that thin line. Or something like that. Hope you can be there at the wedding! Take care of Fred and George up there, okay? Oh, and Colin too! Wait, no, just bless us all equally. Thanks a lot God! Yours truly, Virginia Weasley. **P.S. Amen.**_

She hears a knock at the door. She sees a blonde young man leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"Ready?"

She takes one last look at the notebook, closes it, tucks it away into the shoebox, and slides it under her old pink bed.

"Probably."

She rises. He takes her hand and leads her out of her old pink room. One last glance as she closes the door. Under her breath, a whisper … **"_Dear God,"_** she smiles,_ **"… Amen."**_

Curtain. 


End file.
